Absurda Cenicienta
by USDALEY
Summary: Habia vivido los 2 mejores años de su vida, sin darse cuenta que vivia enganiada, Pero lo ha descubierto de la peor manera viendo como su prometido se rebolcaba con una cualquiera. Haruno Sakura tiene el papel de ser enganiada.
1. Chapter 1

Absurda Cenicienta

_-Sasuke-kun, bueno yo… pensé en tomarme mas tiempo en el trabajo y talvez este día no valla a salir muy temprano, pero mañana estaré todo el día contigo mi amor, esa era la buena noticia, bueno, llámame a la oficina si tienes alguna duda ¿Esta bien?_

_Cuídate por favor,… te ama: Haruno Sakura-_

Eliminando-Mensaje-De-Voz.

-Perfecto-

* * *

**.:Sakura Psv:.**

Creo que a estas horas ya a deber escuchado mi mensaje, no vayan a pensar mal pero… cada palabra que dije fue purita mentira, bueno excepto lo te amo claro…

En realidad pienso darle una sorpresa, estos días hemos estado demasiado distantes, así que me las ingeniare para entrar a su habitación y… tal vez todas las diferencias entre nosotros se arreglen por esta noche.

Esto es algo que en verdad me da alegría, no soy una mujer que necesita intimidación con su novio,-se sonroso-ni que necesite de eso para salvar la relación.

En todos estos 2 años el no me a tocado ni una sola vez, y mi cabeza se a mantenido despejada de las relaciones sexuales.

-Sakura ya puedes retirarte-hablo la Sra. encargada de el edificio.

-Si, si con permiso-hablo con suave y madrugadora voz haciendo sonreír a la vieja robusta y de grandes pechos-Que pase buenas tardes Tsunade-sama-se marcho dejando la puerta cerrada de su oficina.

.

.

.

-¡¡M-mis llaves!!- dejo caer el bolso contra el suelo.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto Tsunade algo angustiada, intentando no reírse de los balbuceos y sonrojo de esta.

Bueno además de ser la novia de Uchiha, se me conoce por olvidadiza, pero no lo ago con la intención… solo me pasa-intentaba abrir a patadas la puerta, mientras con ambas manos se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar los regaños a su alrededor.

-¡¡Así no Sakura!!-

-Perdón perdón-

**.:Fin Sakura Psv:.**

* * *

-Ven unos momentos-era una llamada telefónica y al juzgar por la voz ronca y suave, era de un joven chaval no pasados de los 23.

- En estos momentos estaré solo, y podrías venir y, tu sabes… ayudarme a pasar un buen rato-callo por momentos mientras en las penumbras de la habitación se notaban las cenizas prendidas de un cigarro.-Te conviene a ti también-rió bajo sacudiendo suavemente el cigarrillo contra un cenicero-Te espero en 5 minutos.  
-So-solo un poco mas y…-las llaves eran incrustadas con frenesí en la cerradura-listo-.

* * *

Su nombre: Haruno Sakura, la pelirrosa de ojos verdes, mejor conocida como la chica más linda y admirable… cosa que solo mencionaban a sus espaldas.

_Ella no lo sabía._

_._

_._

_._

Ahora estaba tratando de entrar con cautela a su propia casa, sonrió de medio lado al recordar las llaves en su oficina, su jefa le había indicado irse al saber de la sorpresa de Sasuke- _Gracias Tsunade-sama_- .

Ella estaba en el primer piso, cruzando la sala en dirección a las escaleras. El estaba arriba en su habitación seguramente _"leyendo", _como pensaba ella todas las tardes en su trabajo.

Era tan dulce e inocente, que creía que su novio prácticamente "solo" en la casa, haría el papel de un santo y se pondría a leer una que otra novela.

_Que lejos estaba de la verdad…_

A tan solo centímetros de la puerta de su habitación, escucho con claridad un fuerte gemido. Proveniente de su cuarto.

-Debió ser la gata- pensó de nuevo… estúpidamente.

Recargo su oreja a la puerta, intentando meterse en la cabeza, que solo era la gata quien hacia esos ruiditos… que necesitaría un veterinario nuevo, ese que la cuidaba no hacia bien su trabajo y…

-¡¡ah ah Sasuke-kun!!-

**.:Sakura Psv:.**

¿Una mujer?, ¿Sasuke-kun estaba con una mujer?

¿Ósea que todo era mentira cuando creía por mi misma que nuestras situaciones estaban bien?

Abrí un poco la puerta, encontrándome en penumbras al instante. Seguí observando, mis sospechas eran ciertas, no había dudado ni un momentos en la falta de atención que el me tenia, pero tampoco dude de su fidelidad, ahora todo es caso perdido.

Tome con fuerza las llaves del auto, tenia tanto coraje conmigo misma.

Los movimientos con la que el la embestía eran duros… muy duros y salvajes, la sensación de ser engañada me calaba frió en los huesos.

Y los gemidos por parte de ambos me retumbaban dolorosamente en los oidos

Sigo pensando que esta no fue la manera correcta…de saber la verdad.

Pero supongo que Sasuke-chan tendría buenos motivos

_¿Cierto, Sasuke-chan?_

Busco entre las sabanas su mirada azabache, pero solo distingo una mata de pelo rubio bajo mechones negros.

_¿Ino-san?_

Aquella mujer rubia era simple y sencillamente su secretaria.

Y justo en el momento donde ellos notan mi presencia, logre encontrar los ojos profundos de mi prometido.

_Hubiera sido una bonita boda ¿saben?_

Caigo en cuenta, de que ando mal y logro estrellarme en el piso antes de caer dormida.

* * *

La luz solar através de las ventanas cayó directamente a mis irritados ojos, provocando abrirlos sin mi consentimiento. No recuerdo nada, cada vez que intento recordar siento una punzada en la cabeza. Según el area y la forma de decoración de la habitación, juraba que me encontraba en el cuarto de invitados

Luego de quedarme atascada en mi cama las imágenes de aquel acto procesaron en mi cabeza haciendo que me levantara de un solo tiron.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-

Sasuke-kun, ese es el hombre que me mintió no se durante cuanto tiempo, la verdad que me ah dolido asta en el mas remoto rincón de mi alma, haciendo que las cristalinas gotas cayeran por mi mejilla.

No pude evitar no llorar, desde el primer momento en que le había visto me había gustado mucho el enfermo de Sasuke. Sus ojos negros como el carbón, y la forma tan afilada de ellos mismos me habían capturado cuando me vi reflejada en ellos. Me había estado observando por tanto tiempo y con la misma intensidad que yo a el, que en ese momento creí que yo le gusta como el ami.

No me percate que solo era un engaño de su enfermizo juego, y que estúpidamente había caído en el.

Salí del cuarto deslizando la puertilla del cristal hacia la salida, encontrándome con el bello jardín de Sasuke, cierto aun seguía en su departamento y lo que mas quería era salir y alejarme de ese mundo ahora mismo, pero supongo que los rosales de el bello jardín, y las sakuras del frondoso árbol llamaron mi atención dirigiéndome a ellos.

Sentí de pronto gotas y gotas mas gruesas, estas no eran mis lagrimas, era la lluvia que caía sobre mi, no me había dado cuenta de lo nublado que estaba el da y ahora pagaba las consecuencias mojándome en un jardín ya medio lodoso, podría enfermarme y eso traería consecuencias… pero una fuerza inmuta me atrajo mas hacia el fondo.

Era extraño estar en ese estado de trance, pues ya llevaba mas de 2 años viviendo en este lugar y no me había llamado la atención el hermoso jardín que tenia alado de la habitación.

Seguí avanzando pero algo fuertemente apretó y jalo de mi brazo jalándome hacia aquello y apegándome con un frondoso pecho.

-Sakura-

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí…_Sasuke-kun_?-


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic es solo mio… los personajes de Masashii no me pertenecen.. en cambio este fic con esfuerzoo sii…

Absurda Cenicienta.

No sabia el tiempo en el que permaneció entre sus brazos. Tampoco escuchó los murmullos por parte de el, ni lo mucho que le dolía que descubriera todo "aquello" de esa forma.

Al ser presa del trance no se dio cuenta de nada a su alrededor. Su subconciencia parecía estar en otro mundo, omitiendo todo intento de "disculpas" por parte de el. Escuchaba simplemente sonidos roncos, pero solo eso. No oía sus palabras ni sentía las caricias que el le otorgaba a su rosado y bien cuidado pelo.

Minutos después salio de su mundo, sus borrados ojos verdes poco a poco se _"iluminaban"_. Sus labios secos se fueron separando formando una perfecta "o" consigo. Sakura parecía una desquiciada… desquiciada a medio levantar.

-Hmn-

El Uchiha no entendía sus actos… pareciera como si ella no notase que el estuviese ahí.

¿Tanto así podía llegar la ignorancia?

.

.

.

Sintió un pellizco, justo en el centro del corazón, aquel hombre estaba recapitulando su pasado y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el la había le dolió, y una parte de el empezó a sentirse como se sentía ella.

_Una completa basura…. ¿A si se sintió ella siempre?_

Maltratada, humillada, tratada como escoria y como un estorbo también.

Tanto tiempo con ella y no se había dado cuenta de su misma ignorancia.

¿Cómo pudo aguantar tanto?

Sakura seguía en sus brazos, casi ligada a tener que estar con el por la fuerza. En los siguientes dos minutos que habían pasado ninguno había dicho nada. Y es que las palabras ya no alcanzaban para más en esta situación.

El pelinegro se percato de los movimientos de la cabellera rosada que giraban de un lado a otro; como en forma desesperada. La vio detenerse en seco. Vio como ella tenia la mirada fija en su estrecho pecho masculino para después encontrarse cara a cara con ella.

Ambos alcanzaron a verse así mismos en sus miradas. Unos ojos afiladamente negros muy puros de frialdad, y unos ojos jade sin brillo alguno.

-Suéltame-encajo su nuca rosa entre el cuello y hombro de el. –…bastardo…-Sasuke sin omitir palabra alguna la soltó fríamente mientras se daba media vuelta, no dándose cuenta de las cristalinas lagrimas que caían de la mujer.

Si en estos momentos estaba llorando talvez cuando saliera de la casa lloraría como una loca en medio de la acera. Moriría de sufrimiento al haber perdido para siempre el _amor_ de su vida.

Se arropo bien con el abrigo de piel escurriendo de lo mojado, tembló por breves momentos…estaba segura de que iba a enfermar si seguía usándolo. Arranco el abrigo de su pecho aventándolo al suelo recordando que este había sido un regalo de Sasuke cuando comenzaron a salir. Prefirió dejarlo en la tierra lodosa como la basura que era el y el que se la dio.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

El augurio se había acabado apenas 3 horas atrás. Sus ojos estaban de lo mas hinchados, haciéndolos rojizos por el llanto, no dejando apreciar los borrados ojos verdes que la chica con suerte tenia. La verdad que era muy bonita, tanto así que **ninguno** de los hombres que la hubieran conocido antes pensaría que la chica de pelo rosa estaría llorando por un bastardo como el. ¿No se supone que el debía lamentarse por perderla?

Pero no…con Uchiha Sasuke esta lo inexplicable y en el no hay perdón. La palabra perdón es algo que ha sido borrado de su lista de palabras en su propio diccionario. En cambio soberbia, machismo y orgullo son las primeras tres que aparecen en el. Incluyendo también _bastardo._

Busco con desgana algo en su bolso, la joven parecía no encontrarlo pues ya empezaba a desesperarse, hasta que saco entre sus manos su celular. Oprimió los botones y fue a dar co el número deseado. –Hinata- dijo- …Quiero ir a casa…- hablo bajo. No quería que la gente que pasaba de su lado la oyera. La mujer seguía en la calle sin un lugar a donde ir. La familia con la que vivía…ahora solo quedaban los restos. Y Sasuke,… bueno el; Sasuke había sido su único hogar.

-Estoy bien Hinata no te preocupes… ¿Podrías pasar por mi?...gracias, chao- acabo la llamada y devolvió su teléfono móvil a su bolso. Ahora solo tendría que esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura estaba en una casa, mas bien dicho en una mansión. Apreciaba las decoraciones doradas de las paredes mientras tomaba una tasita de te muy caliente. Los ojos se le perdían entre el vapor del te, opacándolos aun mas de lo que ya estaban. Levanto la mirada hacia la otra mujer de enfrente, dio un trago mientras sonreía melancólica- Hinata-chan, por favor no preguntes- dio otro trago y coloco la taza sobre una mesilla de cristal.

Hinata puso una cara de angustia. Sus ojos platinos se opacaban mientras veía la cara de su amiga casi desvanecer. –Sabes que tengo que preguntarlo.- agacho su mirada, el flequillo azul le tapo media cara. Al igual que Sakura, Hinata sonrío melancólicamente

Ambas se dedicaron a dormir. Las dos sabían que seria una noche larga, pero más larga aun seria para Haruno Sakura. La pelirrosa aun despierta en el cuarto de invitados recordaba la _"hermosa" _ vida que tuvo junto a Sasuke.

¿_Estará con otra mujer en estos momentos?_

Bueno eso Kami solo lo sabe, y este con quien este, se besara con quien se besara, cogiera a quien cogiera, ella tendría que sopórtalo, porque para ella ni el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, ni sus rasgos, ni su carácter permanecerían en ella nunca mas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se encontraban personas bailando en un bar de mala muerte, un mal lugar para un gran empresario como el, que obviamente podría llegar a dañar su dichosa buena reputación con personas muy comunes viéndolo empinarse la botella en un rincón . Pero hay quienes dicen que el alcohol todo lo vale, todo lo ciega y todo lo olvida.

El pelinegro seguía tomando sin control mientras se dejaba consentir por las zorras del lugar. Además de que a su lado estaba la zorra mas hueca de Ino, quien miraba por el rabillo de su ojo si otra mas zorra que ella lo llegaba a observar. ¿Es que acaso no entienden el código de las zorras o que? (xD) Ese hombre fortachón era suyo y nada mas.

-Te amo por ser una zorra Ino- a tu salud.

-Te amo yo también Sasuke-kun- par de idiotas presas del alcoholismo nada más. (N/A uff -o-)

Ambos se besaron abruptamente con un muy mal aliento por el alcohol, dejando a la perspectiva de los demás que Sasuke e Ino estaban borrachos. La pareja se guió entre besos al otro lado del bar, donde un viejo cuarto con una usada cama los esperaba. Los dos pagaron por su "estadía" en el "motel", mientras una pelirroja de un muy boludo cuerpo los seguía seductoramente metiéndose al cuarto también.

Al fin y al cabo ambos estaban ahogados de borrachos, y obviamente no se darían cuenta de una zorra más en la cama. Esta podría ser una noche demasiado esplendida para su paladar. Y quien sabe también podría darle un muy buen gusto a Ino, ya que en toda la noche no había parado de ver los pechos grandes de la mujer ni el gran bulto apretado de Sasuke.

_Al fin y al cabo…Karin es solo una __zorra__._

  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Oh que les parecio?? Mal supongo haha  
recibi pocos reviewz sniif  
que no saben que si no hay reviewz yo me pongo triste… y yo triste significa no mas historias sniif

Volvi bisexual a Karin wuajaja :P

bueno cuento con su apoyo para que me lo digan y para que me den animos para seguir escribiendo.. lamento que sea cortoo pero estos dias mi cabeza a estado weka… y tengo una idea en mente de algo sobre natural ^^ no es de vampiros ni mucho menos de demonios… es mas bien algo parecido a... un pelirrosado cadáver ^^:P … que les parece la idea ah? Bueno me lo informan  
gracias leectoras.. y please…  
Revieww??? :(

Si alguien quiere robarme el fic o si yo lo estoy haciendo iguall a otra por favor consultenmelo

"Soii sr Boton del review.. y si quieren que esta mujer de cara oxigenada(la creadora) sea feliz.. oprimeme escribiendo cosas buenas y malas también ^^  
byeee… atee el sr Boton n///n


End file.
